In many modern devices, electronic circuits are used as integrated components. Such components with integrated circuits that are also called chips have different constructions with respect to their housing and their connections.
An error function of the component can lead to damage or destruction of the corresponding device. To this end, many supply connections of the component are connected by means of a fuse to a power supply of the device. Such a fuse, however, requires space on a circuit board carrying the component.
If a component is provided for carrying out, for example, a voltage increase of a supply voltage applied on its input side, a continued operation of this component may have to be limited in an error state of this component. For example, a continued operation of this component may not be recommended or may even be prohibited under some circumstances, dependent on corresponding technical regulations. For example, in the case of such a component, a fire caused by an error state should be prevented. A corresponding significance relates to the reliability of the fuse.